


Randy Dandy-O

by dimerization



Series: What shall we do with a drunken sailor? [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: (pretty light tho), Anal Fingering, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Bisexual Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, First Kiss, I'm an American attempting to write 300 year old Brits please cut me some slack, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Open Relationships, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Questionable Attempts To Transliterate Various Accents In A Readable But Evocative Manner, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, canon-typical bickering, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimerization/pseuds/dimerization
Summary: "Shut it!" Anne snapped, interrupting them both. "You're both hopeless! My God. I'm drunk and ready for a tumble and I swear if I have to watch you sit here and make doe eyes at each other and not do anythin' about it for one more bloody minute I will kill the pair o' you. Quit arguin' and take us to bed, Kenway. I know y'want to."---Mary and Anne are an item.  Edward and Anne are friends.  Edward and Mary have been dancing around each other for god knows how long, and they both suck at feelings so that's going nowhere fast.  Fortunately for them, Anne's patience is limited.This is a repository for my Edward/Mary, Mary/Anne, and Edward/Mary/Anne porn.  All chapters are set within the same continuity.  This is primarily a Kiddway fic, but Mary and Anne aren't breaking up or anything.Marked as complete because I have no grand plan for this piece, but I may add more chapters as the mood strikes.
Relationships: Anne Bonny/Edward Kenway/James Kidd | Mary Read, Anne Bonny/James Kidd | Mary Read, Edward Kenway/James Kidd | Mary Read
Series: What shall we do with a drunken sailor? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183277
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Kiss her, y'daft bastard!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote this entirely on my phone with a sprained wrist and then formatted it on my computer with my dumbass busted hand in a wrap. Unclear if it was actually worth it, but I felt compelled. Please forgive my typos and formatting errors.
> 
> Also, I'm well aware it's "Great Inagua" in canon, but Ubisoft is wrong. "Gran Inagua" sounds better and is more linguistically consistent, don't @ me.
> 
> IN THIS CHAPTER: Edward/Mary and Edward/Mary/Anne, cunnilingus, vaginal sex, vaginal fingering, and feelings

Edward was making eyes at her again, damn him. He always did that when they drank together; Mary really ought to be used to it by now. At first she'd been afraid he'd sussed her out somehow -- she wouldn't have picked him as the type to bat his lashes at another man, but he'd never said a word about it, just flirted with her drunkenly, guilelessly, hot and cold like he didn't really realize he was doing it. And then he was _so_ surprised in Kingston when she'd taken her hair down, and that had put the last of her worries to rest. James Kidd was hardly a perfect disguise; she knew full well many people suspected, shaking her hand with narrowed eyes, but her saving grace was that to a man, every pirate she'd ever met was convinced that no woman could do the job. Far easier for them to believe a wee lad of Kidd's tender years could reef a sail and skewer a man than a grown woman do the same, and that gave her a pass to walk among them with only a loose shirt and a knot in her hair to hide her sex. Men could be shockingly stupid at times.

Edward though, he'd learned from that shattered assumption of his, (a rare thing, really,) but the way he treated her hadn't changed much. She'd been worried about it -- men could be funny about women; even Edward hated to kill a woman, ruthless bastard though he was, no matter how good of a go she was making at killing him first -- but no, there was so little to indicate that anything at all was different between them. The next time he saw her he hugged her, pounding her on the back in delight the way he always had, called her Jim and made a rude joke and asked about her last take. The only real changes were that he called her Mary sometimes when they were arguing out of earshot of anyone else, and that he stopped flirting with her drunk. That last would have stung a bit except that he didn't stop _looking_ , just kept his fool mouth shut. Edward was hardly a man of few words, but he was a man of less than many. As a drinking companion he was downright taciturn these days, but his bright blue eyes were often hot on her face over the rim of his cup. He had no right to be so devilishly handsome -- it was like he was doing it on purpose just to vex her.

"So, what do you think, Anne? Do you like it?" Edward asked. The three of them sat at a table on the porch of Gran Inagua's newly-minted pub, sharing a bottle of rum by candlelight. This was the good stuff, no piss in a bottle tonight -- Edward had taken it off some Spaniard or other, and then saved it for Anne and Jim, he'd said. Mary savored it. Edward's little stronghold wasn't much to look at yet, all peeling paint and half-rotten shacks, but he was doing it over bit by bit, and people were trickling in to fill the place. The sun had set behind the mountain, casting the valley in shadow. Edward's crew had built a bonfire on the beach, and most everyone was down there tonight. Adé and a few others had said something about digging a fire pit and had produced an entire hog from God knew where, and now there was succulent pork and fine rum and Mary was warmly, comfortably drunk, sitting alone with her two favorite people, by turns chatting and sharing an easy silence as they drank together. She kicked her feet out under the table and rested a hand on Anne's thigh, entirely content.

"I dunno, Kenway. Top me up and maybe I'll think faster," said Anne with a pretty smile, pressing her knee against Mary's.

"I don't think that's how it works, lass," Edward said, chuckling, but he poured her another anyway. He'd turned up in Nassau two days ago, flush from nearly a month at sea and a few good hauls, the Jackdaw battered but proud as she sailed into port, and while he waited on vital repairs he'd practically begged Mary and Anne to come back to Gran Inagua with him. ("Come on, Anne, please? I've got a proposition for you."

"Oh? What d'you need me for then?" Mary had asked.

"You can help me work on her, Kidd. Besides," and he slung a companionable arm around her shoulders, "I missed you, lad.")

It turned out Edward wanted Anne to run his new pub. ("Nassau's just limping along, we all know it. She's dying by inches. Come stay here, be part of this town of free men and women. And run your own pub, Anne! Think of it! All yours. I'll get you whatever you need, just name it," Edward had said, his bright eyes so hopeful in the afternoon sun. Anne had tapped her chin with one slim finger.

"Did y'practice that speech, then?" she'd asked.

Edward had flushed a little. "Damn it, woman!")

Of course he practiced, Mary thought, amused. It was easy to forget how young he was. The salt and sun aged men before their time, fading their hair and drawing lines on their skin. Edward wore it well, though -- youth did not suit him. He was too driven, too patient and canny. His weathered face was much more the thing.

"What're you smirking about, Jim?" Edward asked her, his eyes lingering on her mouth. Damn. Rum and good company made it far too easy to show everything on her face that she ought to keep hidden. Mary took a hasty drink to cover her embarrassment.

"Nothin'. Just thinkin'," she said, then cursed herself for leaving him the opening, but Edward didn't take the bait.

"Hm," he said, and left it be.

Anne made a noise that sounded a great deal like _"Ugh!"_ Edward raised an eyebrow at her, and she bobbed her brows in reply and tossed back her drink in one long swallow, then slapped her cup down on the table.

"You've got a big old bed in that house o' yours, right Kenway?" Anne asked, all business. Mary looked at her sharply, but Anne was ignoring her, entirely focused on their host.

"Aye..." said Edward, perplexed.

"Give us the grand tour, eh? It's been a long time since I've had two lads at once," Anne said with a cheeky smile. Mary was abruptly, briefly, and completely sober.

"What?" said Mary.

"What?" said Edward.

"You heard me," said Anne.

This was as close to panicked as she'd ever seen Edward, and she would have been enjoying it if she weren't right there with him. His eyes went from Mary, to Anne, to Mary again, and he looked at her almost pleadingly: _What is going on? What do you want me to do?_ She had no answers for him. What the _hell_ was Anne doing?

"I -- I didn't -- " Edward stammered, probably for the first time in his life.

"Anne -- " Mary began at the same time, with no idea what she wanted to say next. Fortunately, Anne saved her the trouble of formulating a sentence.

"Shut it!" she snapped, interrupting them both. "You're both hopeless! My God. I'm drunk and ready for a tumble and I swear if I have to watch you sit here and make doe eyes at each other and not _do_ anythin' about it for one more _bloody_ minute I will kill the pair o' you. Quit arguin' and take us to bed, Kenway. I know y'want to." This speech was met with silence.

"Jim?" Edward managed weakly after a moment.

"Oh, for Christ's sake." Anne's voice dropped to an exasperated whisper. "I _know_ , Kenway! She's been fuckin' me for years."

 _"What?"_ said Edward.

"Anne!" Mary hissed.

"What?" said Anne, annoyed.

"Y'can't just -- "

"Well somebody's got to! Neither of you will, that's plain as day. D'you want to fuck him or not?" Anne demanded. Mary glared at her, a fierce blush creeping up her cheeks like a hot sunrise. Anne looked at Edward sidelong, her mouth quirking a little.

"I know _I_ do," she said.

Mary had no idea what her own face looked like, and wouldn't have cared to guess, but Edward's gave her some inkling. His expression changed from shock, to anxiety, to dawning surprise as he looked at her.

"Jim?" he said, hope in his pretty blue eyes.

Mary looked down at her hands and thought, _Oh, bugger it._ "Aye. I do," she mumbled. "Wretched girl."

"I am, that," said Anne, entirely unrepentant. "Come on then." She stood and held out a hand. Mary drank down the last of her rum and then took it and rose. Anne pressed a heady, liquor-sweet kiss to her cheek. Edward just sat there watching them, poleaxed.

"You comin', Kenway?" Anne said archly, and he stood up so fast he knocked over his chair.

They ran up the hill hand in hand in the dark, Anne holding onto Mary holding onto Edward, picking their way with only the moonlight through the trees to see by. Anne was stumbling and giggling as she lead them onward, and Edward was a warm solidity at Mary's back, breathing a little faster from the climb. The house was dark and quiet, no wandering or unconscious pirates about to eavesdrop or spoil the mood, for which Mary was profoundly thankful.

"Wait," Edward said, and let go of her hand as they crossed the threshold. Mary felt strangely bereft as he rattled around for a moment, but then light bloomed around his silhouette and he turned to her, lamp in hand, the flame painting his hair all red and gold.

"Where's that bed o' yours, Kenway?" Anne demanded. Edward laughed.

"Come on," he said, and reached out and grabbed Mary's hand.

The bedroom, as it turned out, wasn't far. Edward lead them there quick as you please, but all his certainty seemed to evaporate at the sight of that big old bed Anne had asked after. He dropped Mary's hand and looked at the two women, seeming suddenly at a loss. It was a rare thing to see Edward Kenway stripped of his arrogance, his ego, and his bluster, even for a moment. He hadn't planned for this, Mary realized. He wasn't expecting it and he wasn't ready, and he hadn't got a contingency in place. Edward's eyes were locked on her face. He looked almost _scared_ , like he was just as afraid of cocking this up as she was. This was too important for his bullshit and he knew it -- what a terrifying thought.

"Well don't just stand there! My God!" Anne rolled her eyes and snatched the lamp from Edward, letting go of Mary's hand. "Kiss her, y'daft bastard!" she ordered.

So he did.

Edward's mouth tasted of rum and Adé's good Jamaican spices. Mary smelled sweat and leather and the sea; his beard was rough on her face as he kissed her, first carefully, then hungrily when she pulled him closer. She'd wanted him for so long and now she had him and God, he felt _so damn good._ Mary wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and surged up against him, and she felt him catch his breath, felt the little hitch in his belly as he wrapped an arm around her waist, his fingers digging into her side as he gripped her tight. She bit his lower lip and he made a soft sound in his throat like he couldn't help himself, and it immediately became Mary's new mission in life to make him do that again. She wanted to let his hair down, grab a handful of it and --

"Hm," Anne said, sounding pleased. "My turn." And then the smaller woman was insinuating herself between Edward and Mary, pushing them apart, her back to Mary's chest, that round arse pressed against her. Anne grabbed Edward by the lapels and shoved him bodily back against the door -- she had shut the door -- his wide eyes shone down at her in the lamplight -- Anne had put down the lamp -- how long had Mary been kissing him? How had she not noticed any of that? And then Anne kissed him, and rational thought went out the window.

Anne Bonny was the best kisser in the New World, Mary was certain, and possibly the Old World too. She was a sweet little armful and an _unbearable_ tease, and better men than Edward Kenway had been reduced to quivering, pleading messes in mere moments by those lips and teeth and tongue. (James Kidd, for example.) Edward looked a bit overwhelmed as Anne had her way with him; Mary took one of his hands and pressed it to Anne's arse, and Edward obligingly grabbed a handful with a groan. Anne reached out blindly and pulled Mary closer, still nipping at Edward's mouth; Mary kissed his neck, then bit him again and he gasped, wrapping his free arm around her. She caught his earlobe between her teeth and bit down, dragging it out tight til the sensitive skin slipped free of her mouth, and Edward actually broke away from kissing Anne to moan helplessly, his head dropping back against the door.

"Ooh, you made quick work of him there, Mary. I had him at half staff and now -- " Anne grabbed Mary's hand and pressed it to Edward's cock. He gasped again, then stood there panting as Mary rubbed her palm against him through his britches. Anne was right, he was rock hard, and he twitched under her touch, pushing his hips up a little in search of more. It was giving Mary far too many ideas.

"Like that, do you?" she murmured in his ear.

 _"Fuck,"_ Edward said, his voice rough with lust. That sounded like a yes to her.

"What say we play a little game, Kenway?" Mary asked.

"Left my dice in the other room," he said. Mary thought he was trying for flippant, but he just sounded wrecked. Anne snorted. Mary bit his neck hard and he made a sound that from a lesser man, she would have called a whimper. His cock jumped under her hand.

"Smart mouth. 'Ere's the rules: you can't finish with us 'til we're finished with you. If you spend yourself before we're done with you, we win. If you can 'old out 'til I give you permission, you win. What d'you think?"

"Permission?" Edward asked.

"Aye."

"What happens if I can't hold out?"

"You lose the game. Simple as that."

"How long d'you expect me to last?"

"What's the matter, Kenway? Can't 'andle it? Never knew you for one to back down from a challenge," Mary said. Edward looked at her sidelong.

"You're manipulating me," he said.

"Aye," Mary replied affably. "Is it workin'?"

"Oh, I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" he grumbled, shutting his eyes.

Mary grinned. "I'll take that as a yes," she said.

Getting everyone undressed was a confused and handsy affair, greatly hampered by the rum they'd all consumed. Mary reveled in it, every giggle, every stumble, the bounce of Anne's perfect tits as she slipped out of her shift, the trail of light brown hair leading down from Edward's navel into his britches, the pale skin south of his belt that never saw the sun. Flowers from Anne's hair littered the floor among their discarded clothes as they tumbled into bed together. Anne flopped onto her back with a happy sigh and a very enticing wriggle.

"Come here, love," she said, holding her arms out, and Mary crawled over to kiss her. God, Anne was so soft and delicious, just as appealing now as she was that day three years ago when she'd settled herself on James Kidd's lap uninvited in a smoky pub, put her finger to his lips and called him a handsome lad. Anne was a woman who saw what she wanted and took it if ever she could, and Mary thanked her lucky stars every day that Anne had taken her.

Anne broke their kiss with a giggle, and Mary followed her gaze to see Edward reclining beside them, watching them avidly. His hand hovered near his cock like he wanted to touch himself, but he remembered the game and didn't dare, Mary supposed. Smart lad.

"Enjoying the show, Kenway?" Anne asked. Was he flushed with arousal or embarrassment? It was impossible to tell.

"Aye," Edward said, his voice husky.

Anne wriggled again. "Mary..." She pouted. Anne's pouts were positively lethal.

"No rest for the wicked, eh?" Mary joked, but she worked her way down Anne's body before the pout could get any deeper, trailing kisses in her wake. At last she rested between Anne's thighs; she parted that ginger bush with gentle fingers. Edward watched in fascination as Mary slipped her tongue out and gave Anne a long, slow lick. Anne sighed.

"Get over 'ere, Kenway," Mary said, raising her arse up on her knees to give him access. "Put that smart mouth to good use for a change."

 _"Mary..."_ Anne whined.

"Shit, woman. You 'ave the patience of a -- "

Anne grabbed two fistfuls of Mary's hair and shoved her face back down onto her cunt, arching her back and rocking her hips in search of friction. Mary's words turned into a muffled moan; she felt her eyes roll back; heat flooded her body. She licked Anne with a will, not slowing when she felt Edward's hands on her arse, not stopping when he settled himself between her legs, letting out only a groan when she felt his mouth wet on her cunt. What Edward lacked in skill he made up for in enthusiasm, to the point that it almost didn't matter that he clearly didn't know what he was doing. That was fixable, and Mary had wanted to feel him there for so long that she didn't quite care how well he did by her. It felt good enough, the night was young, and the pleasant scratch of his beard on the insides of her thighs was not so distracting that she neglected Anne. So Mary moaned to encourage him whenever he did something that pleased her, and slipped a finger into Anne, knowing it wouldn't be enough.

Anne practically writhed under her. "Fuck! Mary, _please_ \-- " Mary added a second finger and Anne moaned her dissatisfaction. Not for the first time, Mary wished for bigger hands, thicker fingers, or better yet a cock to fuck Anne with. But she loved to tease her, so she worked her way up one at a time 'til she had four inside her, thrusting away at that little rough patch hidden deep in Anne's cunt that made her spend and scream in time with the strokes of Mary's tongue. And Anne was nearly screaming now, her fingers still locked in Mary's hair, her cunt twitching and growing tighter -- she was close. Edward had worked up a burgeoning ember of pleasure between Mary's thighs and the heat of it rippled through her in quick little waves as he followed her wordless instructions as best he knew how. When Anne clenched down on Mary's fingers with a shriek, Mary rocked her hips back against Edward's eager mouth; she felt rather than heard his moan as he clutched at her thighs. Mary lifted her mouth from Anne's twitching cunt.

"No, don't _stop!"_ Anne cried.

"You're up, Kenway," Mary said.

"What?" Edward sounded drunk -- well, drunker than usual. She felt his breath cool on the wet between her thighs and suppressed a shiver.

"My poor arm needs a rest. Come fuck 'er before she starts poutin' again. I can't take it," Mary said, and rolled out of the way, leaving Edward kneeling before Anne like some kind of supplicant.

"Anne?" he said.

"Well? Hurry up!" Anne said. Edward complied, all but scrambling forward to grab her by the hips; he buried his cock inside her without preamble. Anne cried out in pleasure. God, they looked good together. Mary could certainly see the appeal of watching.

"Put 'er knees up on your shoulders," Mary instructed, although Anne was halfway through doing it already. "Good." She sidled closer, looking down at Anne over Edward's shoulder: her pretty face flushed, red hair spread across the pillow. Mary bit Edward's earlobe again the way he'd liked so much before; he shuddered. Anne gave a breathy cry.

"Oh! I felt that," she said.

"Remember our game, Kenway," Mary murmured. Edward was struggling to control his breathing.

"You've got to play fair -- ah!" He cried out as she sucked a love bite into his neck. "Damn it, Mary. Do that again and I'm done for."

"Oh?" Mary said smugly.

"Stop teasin' him! I want him to fuck me, damn it!" Anne said, irate. Mary sighed, pretending to be annoyed.

"Fine. Fuck 'er 'ard, then," she said. Edward tightened his hold on Anne's hips and set a quick pace, biting his lips at the pleasure of it; Anne arched her back, but her moans were small and sulky.

" _'Arder,_ Kenway!" Mary ordered.

"Oh Christ," Edward gasped, but he obeyed. His thrusts became punishing, his fingers digging into Anne's soft skin as he fucked her hard enough to really rock the bed, hard enough that she had to brace one hand against the headboard for leverage -- hard enough that her moans turned into ecstatic shrieks and she reached her free hand down to rub quick circles over her cunt. Mary found her own hand wandering between her thighs, stoking that little ember Edward had sparked with his tongue. She leaned back on her elbow, spreading her legs as she touched herself. Edward and Anne made a truly inspiring sight. Anne was lost in it, but Edward glanced over at Mary and his eyes widened, his mouth open and his face so tight with lust that she felt it right down to her fucking toes. Edward looked away hastily and clenched his eyes shut; Mary saw a muscle working in his jaw. His face was a mask of equal parts pleasure and intense focus: he was still trying to win.

"Oh God, Edward I'm close, I'm -- ah! Ah! _Fuck!"_ Anne's back arched; her fingertips pressed white against the headboard as she climaxed with a scream. From the look on Edward's face in that moment, Mary thought he'd spent himself as well, and that was nearly enough to push her over the edge, but then he looked over at her triumphantly. Damn. He'd lasted.

Anne lay still, catching her breath. Edward's shoulders heaved; sweat gleamed on his back and chest in the lantern light. He leaned on his hands for a moment, then pulled out of Anne with a grimace. Mary could have told him that was a mistake, but not warning him was going to be funnier.

"God, I can't -- " Edward began.

"Don't _stop!"_ Anne wailed, grabbing for him without opening her eyes.

"How are you not done?" Edward said. Anne opened her eyes to turn the pout on him full force. It didn't look survivable.

"Put it back in!" she said.

"Anne, I can't, I won't last."

"So use your bloody hand then!" Anne cried. He hesitated. " _Please,_ Edward!" Mary smirked.

"Use three -- " she began, but Edward beat her to it, burying three fingers deep in Anne's cunt. Mary opened her mouth again to tell him how to touch her but Anne arched her back with a cry, her hand darting down between her legs. Mary could see Edward's effort, the muscles in his arm flexing visibly as he fucked a vocally appreciative Anne with his fingers.

"Is she always -- this much work?" he asked Mary, breathing hard. His cock lay thick and flushed against his thigh, dripping with Anne's arousal.

"You 'ave no idea," Mary said, her own fingers busy between her thighs. Her legs trembled with the pleasure of it -- she was getting close. God, she wanted to fuck him.

"You -- bastards know I'm worth it -- _oh! Fuck! Edward!"_ Anne's legs were draped over his thighs, her toes curling in the sheets; if she grabbed any harder at the headboard Mary thought she'd leave scratches in the wood. Her tits bounced with every thrust of Edward's fingers, her perfect pink nipples hard and pebbled with arousal, begging to be sucked. Mary had to ease off as she touched herself -- it was too much, too good, she was going to spend and be useless and then Edward would win and -- Anne climaxed again, screaming his name into the night. Edward seemed torn between watching her and watching Mary, his eyes flicking back and forth between them, open-mouthed with lust. Wisely, he did not stop thrusting into Anne this time.

Mary watched Anne come down as Edward pleasured her. Anne was slick with sweat, her chest heaving, little whimpers catching in her throat. She looked just about done for the night, and sure enough, after a few moments she whispered, "Stop, Edward." Her lashes fluttered as he withdrew; she sighed contentedly.

"Oh, fuck me. That was good. Ever want to do it again, y'know where to find me," Anne said, smiling at Edward lazily. He looked surprised at that, but before he could reply, Anne rolled onto her side, curling up into a cozy little bundle. "All yours, Mary," she said.

"About damn time," Mary said, and meant it.

"You sure you don't want anything else, lass?" Edward asked, his voice dry but rather breathless. "A hot bath, a -- "

"Shut it, Kenway," Mary growled. "You'll give 'er ideas." Anne giggled; Edward laughed. His cock was still hard and ready for her. That was quite enough talk, Mary decided, and pounced.

Edward ended up on his back beside Anne with Mary on top of him, her hands braced on his shoulders as he looked up at her wide-eyed. His slick cock stood at attention there between her thighs so she leaned forward and deliberately stroked her cunt along its length, making Edward groan. He reached for her hips and pulled her closer, rubbing himself against her hungrily.

"Game's still on, Kenway," Mary said breathlessly. He looked up at her, his blue eyes fathomless.

"Mary," he whispered. It was too much; she couldn't bear the look on his face, so she bent down and kissed him. She could taste herself on his lips still, faintly. Edward rose up to meet her, plundering her mouth with his, tangling a hand in her hair -- not the one that had been in Anne a moment ago, thankfully. He tried to sit up and tip her over onto her back, but Mary shoved him down.

"Please -- I need -- I want -- " Edward begged. Mary kissed him again.

"I know," she said, and rose up and then plunged back down, taking him deep inside her.

They both cried out as Edward filled her, the satisfaction almost too intense after all that time spent teasing. Edward was practically helpless, inarticulate with need, making throaty little noises as she rode him. Mary wasn't far behind: she had stroked the ember between her legs to a roaring fire and now Edward was the moth to her flame, his length inside her pushing her closer to completion with each plunge of her hips. She wanted to finish on his cock and then take him in hand and bring him off in a few strokes, watch him lose himself in the pleasure of it as he spilled his seed all over his chest and belly --

"Please, please I can't," Edward gasped, clutching at her thighs like a lifeline, his face a mess of arousal, visibly struggling to keep himself in check, "please, Mary, I can't -- "

"'Old on," she panted, not changing her rhythm. God, she loved seeing him like this, feeling him in her as she fucked him out of his fucking mind one thrust at a time -- oh, Christ, she was close.

"Fuck, Mary, _please!"_

"Just a -- little -- _ah!"_ And the pleasure rose up to catch her like a cresting wave.

She heard him give a shout, felt him flex inside her, but it was distant, the ecstasy of her climax overwhelming her other senses. Mary's back arched, her head fell back; she squeezed her eyes shut as it took her, unfolding like a flower in her hips and belly and rising up until she thought she must shine with it, a clear vessel full of light, hot and incandescent. It seemed to last forever, this slow unfurling, the feel of Edward moving inside and beneath her, the pressure and heat of him. God, he was so beautiful.

At last she dropped down onto him and laid herself on his heaving chest, utterly spent. She didn't have to ask if he was done too -- she knew they'd finished together. He was still in her, his cock twitching through the aftershocks as her cunt did the same around him, and it was bliss. Mary kissed him softly, and he opened his mouth to let her in. She ran her fingers through his hair; he put his trembling arms around her.

"Edward," she said softly.

"Mary." His voice was just a breath.

"God, I've wanted to do that for so bloody long," she said. Edward's chest hitched in a laugh.

"So have I," he said, touching her cheek with the backs of his fingers. Mary raised her head to look at him; his eyes were warm, his face uncharacteristically soft and open.

"Mary, I..." Edward trailed off. She could see him thinking, back behind that handsome face, but what? She didn't know and was afraid to guess.

"You lose," she said instead of asking. Edward blinked.

"What? I do not."

"Do so! I said when we were finished with you -- "

"You did finish!"

"But did I give you permission, Kenway?" She had him there and he knew it. Edward scowled at her, but he couldn't hold the expression for long before a smile began to peek through. Mary grinned at him.

"I'll get you next time, lass," he said. Mary's smile widened. Next time! He wanted to do it again!

"Best out of three, then?" she said. Edward laughed.

"You're on," he said. Mary kissed him, then sat up with a sigh.

"Oh, I'm dead beat," she said, rolling off him. Edward leaned over to blow out the lamp, then reached for her; Mary settled herself in the curve of his arm, tired and content, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep beside him. Edward's breath ruffled her hair; he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"G'night, Mary," he said softly.

"Night, Edward," she mumbled, and shut her eyes. They drifted off together, Anne curled up against Mary's back, fast asleep with a little smile on her face.

* * *

"Mary."

Someone was poking her.

_"Mary."_

"Mmph," Mary grumbled, swatting at the offending hand. She was so warm and comfortable and she didn't want to open her fucking eyes.

"Wake up for just a minute! I need y' to tie my damn stays." It was Anne. Mary cracked an eyelid.

Anne stood haloed in the morning sun wearing only her shift, the straps of her stays falling loose off her shoulders. "Come on!" she said testily. "I want breakfast!"

Mary sat up. Edward was asleep beside her, beautiful and naked, half-curled around her back like an affectionate cat. Oh, Mary thought. Right. That happened. She scooted away from Edward and he grumbled in his sleep, his brow furrowing. Mary squashed the impulse to lean down and kiss away the little crease between his brows and reached for Anne instead, who turned her back and held her hair up while Mary laced her into her stays.

"How was the rest of your night?" Anne asked, breezy as can be now that she was getting her way.

"Good. When did you fall asleep?" Mary said.

"Pretty quick, I think. Last I remember, you two were still at it. He's not bad, is he?" said Anne, affection in her voice.

"Not at all," Mary said. "I still can't believe you did that. Y'can't just go fuckin' springin' these things on people!"

"Are y' really complainin'? _Now?"_

"Yes," Mary grumbled.

"Liar." Anne was implacable in her rightness.

"Wretch." Mary tied off Anne's laces and gave her a farewell slap on the arse, a little harder than necessary, but Anne didn't even squeak, just swished her hips and picked her dress up off the floor.

"You off to eat then?" Mary said.

"I'm starved. There must be some left from last night. Did y' see that whole pig?" Anne's voice was muffled under her skirts as she pulled her dress on over her head. Mary got up to help her with it.

"Aye, I did. You comin' back?" she asked hopefully.

"I had the romp I wanted. You two lovebirds have some catchin' up to do, I reckon." Anne's head popped out through her collar and she gave Mary a lusty wink. Mary flushed, and cursed herself for it.

"Are y' not happy?" Anne said, looking a little worried as she adjusted her sleeves. Mary looked over her shoulder at Edward, fast asleep with an arm stretched out across the empty space she'd left behind in his bed, like he was reaching for her.

"No," she said softly, "I am. I am glad, Anne. It's just..." She didn't want to finish the thought, afraid of where it might lead her.

"You'll work it out. You always do." Anne touched her chin, turning Mary's face back toward her, and stood on tiptoe to press a clinging kiss to her lips.

"I'll see y' later, love," Anne said. "I'm off. Go back to bed." And she picked up her shoes and sauntered out, shutting the door behind her.

Mary woke Edward without meaning to. She wanted her place back, curled up against him, but when she moved his arm his eyes flickered open. She wasn't prepared for the way he smiled when he saw her, sleepy and honest and glad in a way she'd never seen him before. He put his arms around her and she burrowed down against his chest, tucking her face under his chin. He nuzzled into her hair with a contented sigh.

They lay together like that for what felt like a long time, feet tangled together under the covers as the sun crept across the bed, warming their bodies and painting the room with stripes of gold. Mary could hear birds, the crash of the sea, the familiar sounds of the jungle, the faint rise and fall of voices down on the beach, Edward's breathing, slow and even, and the gentle thump of his heart under her hand. Had he dozed off again? Mary shifted a little, trying to take a peek at his face without waking him.

"Mm," Edward said. "I thought you were asleep."

"I thought _you_ were," Mary said. Edward gave a little huff of a laugh.

"No, lass," he said.

"Well, good mornin' to you then," Mary said, and she turned her face up and kissed him. Edward's mouth was warm and wet and good, his lips parting for her tongue as he tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her closer, one calloused hand pressing against the small of her back, his beard rough on her face. Mary rubbed herself against his thigh; she could feel his cock hardening where it pressed into her hip. Edward's hand wandered lower to grab her arse, his fingers digging in, just shy of painful, which she liked. Mary wasn't ample, not the way Anne was, but tall and lean and strong, small-breasted, rather rawboned; Edward didn't seem to mind. He pushed her gently onto her back and kissed her neck, her collarbone, then lavished attention on her breasts, peppering them with bites and kisses, taking her taut, brown nipples into his mouth one after the other. Mary's breasts weren't as sensitive as some women's, but Edward seemed to like them a great deal, which pleased her.

"Edward," she murmured, and he looked at her; Mary caught his face between her hands and drew him up for a kiss. Edward settled himself on top of her, his tongue slipping into her mouth; Mary curled a leg around the back of his thigh. She could feel his cock pressing against her center; he could be inside her in a single thrust. She rocked her hips, rubbing her cunt against the head of his cock. Edward responded in kind, stroking himself along her slit; Mary sighed at the slow, easy pleasure of it. His hair had come undone at some point during the night and she grabbed two handfuls of it and tugged, holding his head in place as she bit his lower lip. Edward gasped; his hips stuttered forward, threatening to push into her before she was quite ready.

"Let's put that smart mouth to work again, Kenway," Mary murmured, pulling his hair hard enough to force his head back and make him look at her. Edward swallowed convulsively, his hands clenching. His blue eyes were hazy with desire. Mary pushed him down. "Go on," she said. He went.

She kept her grip on his hair and used it to guide him down between her thighs, releasing him only long enough to part her bush for him before pressing his mouth down into her bared and open cunt. Edward groaned a little against her, his hands wrapping around her hips, callouses rough against her skin. He parted his lips and licked --

"Too 'ard," Mary said. "Don't press down like that." The strokes of his tongue faded, almost to nothing.

"Not that light, I can 'ardly feel you," she told him. His next touch was tentative, but better.

"Good lad," she said. "Get me wetter -- aye, like that. You're too low down -- up more -- perfect." His obedience was almost better than his tongue.

"A little to the side now," Mary said. She tugged gently on his hair to indicate a direction; Edward obliged.

"Quicker -- just use the tip of your -- _oh_ , just like that -- down a little -- _oh, fuck_ \-- " Mary's breath came quicker as Edward found one of her sweet spots and played over it with the tip of his tongue; he was breathing hard too, his nose buried in her bush. When she looked down at him she found herself transfixed by his gaze -- he was watching her intently, his pupils dilated with excitement as he pleasured her.

"Oh, God, Edward," Mary gasped. The heat he kindled between her legs was spreading through her fast, and the look on his face only fanned the flames. "God, Edward, you're so good, oh, shit, I need more, softer now, use your 'ole tongue -- _fuck,_ ah, Jesus!"

Her hands were locked in his hair, gripping tight enough that it must be hurting him, but he didn't seem to care. He laved over her with broad, quick laps of his tongue and Mary burned with every stroke. She was arching up against him, hips rocking into his mouth, and it still wasn't enough.

"Give me a finger inside," she gasped, no longer sure if she was ordering or begging. Edward had to reposition himself at that, drawing an arm down under him to slip a calloused finger into her ready, dripping cunt. Oh, God, she needed more.

"Two, give me two, _shit_ , Edward!" He curled those fingers deep into her, sending ecstasy lancing through her body with every stroke. His tongue never faltered; his fingers matched the rhythm of his mouth.

"God, you're so good, yes, suck on me now, just like -- _ah!_ \-- like that, good lad, don't stop, don't _stop don't stop_ \-- " Mary's eyes were clenched shut, her back arching involuntarily. She could feel something trembling inside her, growing with every breath, every stroke of Edward's hands and mouth on her and in her. She didn't even know what she was saying now, only that if he stopped she would lose her mind, he felt so good, he was _so good_ \--

Mary cried out as she climaxed, and Edward was making noises of his own, groaning with excitement as her cunt clenched down tight around his fingers. She could feel herself flexing against his tongue, her body baring itself to his touch as the spasms of pleasure wracked her. At last it eased, leaving her panting and wrung out there in Edward's bed. She released her grip on his hair, her knuckles aching from holding on so tight. He pressed a soft kiss to her cunt -- she gasped and flinched a little, too sensitive to take it now -- and he raised his head. Mary opened her eyes to look at him. The naked hunger in his face struck her like a blow and went right through; she caught her breath.

"Come 'ere," she whispered.

Edward was on her again in an instant. Mary pulled him down for a kiss, reveling in the taste of herself in his mouth. He'd have to wash to get the smell of her out of his beard; 'til then, every breath he took would have some of her on it. His cock was hard against her belly; she grabbed a handful of his hair again and pulled just to feel it twitch.

"Fuck me, Edward," Mary said roughly.

"God, finally," he gasped, taking hold of her hips and burying himself in her with one quick thrust. _"Jesus, Mary!"_

He felt so fucking good. Mary hooked her legs over his arms for a better angle; Edward's next thrust made her yelp in surprise at the pleasure of it.

"You like that?" Edward said, his voice husky, and then did it again, not waiting for an answer. Mary gave a cry and Edward groaned a little, taking firmer hold of her and setting a steady pace.

Mary couldn't spend again and again, not the way Anne did -- she was usually one and done, at least for a little while. But she could lie back and take a cock and love it with the best of them, and she did so now, letting Edward pound into her until everything else fell away and there was nothing left but their bodies, all the places they touched. The world could have ended and she wouldn't have known, lost in the sound of Edward's harsh panting, the way his eyes burned a hungry trail across her skin. She could feel his gaze like a physical thing, lingering on her face, her breasts, her open cunt as his cock slid in and out of her over and over. His lips were still wet from pleasing her; she could see her juices glistening in his beard. Her hands were clenched in the sheets, holding on for dear life as his thrusts sped up, his face contorting with arousal, his fingers digging into her flesh as he rode her hard, the sunlight turning his hair all brilliant gold.

Edward pulled out of her at the last moment. His final thrusts were into his own fist -- it only took two before he was spilling his seed on her belly, a cry of pleasure seeming to tear itself from his throat. Mary watched him, her whole body thrilling at the sight of his climax, wishing more than anything that he'd done it in her cunt. This way was safer, more practical, but by God she wanted him.

Edward sat back on his heels between her thighs, catching his breath, his cock still in his hand. "Fuck, Mary," he sighed.

"Give us a kiss, Kenway," she said, propping herself up on her elbows. Edward obliged with a smile, then grabbed a corner of the sheet and wiped her off roughly, leaving streaks of his spend behind on her skin. Mary didn't care about that. She sat up and put her arms around his neck, kissing him slow and sweet. He let out a long breath, running his hands over her body as he licked into her mouth. Mary laid back, pulling him down with her. Edward rested one hand on her waist and cupped her cheek with the other. He kissed her once more and then pulled back to look down at her, brushing a lock of hair off her forehead. Mary smiled up at him crookedly.

"Penny for your thoughts, lass," Edward said, settling onto his side, head propped on one hand. Mary pursed her lips.

"I've made a mess of your beard," she said. "Y' need a wash, Kenway." Edward laughed and rubbed a hand over his mouth.

"I'm not complaining," he said. The silence stretched between them; Mary wasn't sure if it was awkward or not. Edward traced an aimless design on her skin, just below her clavicle.

"So," he said at length. Mary's stomach dropped, but he simply continued, "You and Anne, huh?"

"Aye," Mary said, relieved.

"How long has that been going on?"

"A few years now. Did y' really not know?" She raised an eyebrow. Edward was usually more observant than this. He ducked his head a little, embarrassed.

"I figured it was just an act, after I found out you were a woman," he said sheepishly. Mary scoffed.

"Come on, Kenway. Y'know two women can -- "

"Oh, I know it," Edward said.

"Not your first time seein' it last night then?" Mary asked, raising an eyebrow. Edward shook his head.

"You know the Red Lily, in Kingston?" he said. Mary burst out laughing. She knew that brothel very well indeed.

"Asked for Molly and Rose, did you?" she asked, still chuckling heartily.

"They came well recommended!" Edward said defensively.

"Y'know that's just a show, right?" Mary said.

"Jesus, of course it is. But it's not _all_ pantomime. I saw her get her whole hand up -- "

"Aye, fair enough," Mary said, shaking her head in amusement.

"What?" said Edward. She just grinned at him. _"What?"_

"You're funny, Kenway," Mary told him. Edward didn't seem to know how to take that. She propped herself up on her elbow for a moment and pressed a smiling kiss to his lips, which seemed to mollify him. He bent his head to kiss her again after she laid back down, then returned to tracing his fingers over the skin of her chest.

"Does it bother you that Anne sleeps with other men?" Edward asked.

"Why should it?" Mary asked, surprised. Edward _would_ be the jealous type, she supposed. It did make sense.

"Well, she's your woman, ain't she?"

"She's not _my_ anythin'. She's just Anne. She does what she likes -- always 'as. So 'appens she likes me. There's not a man alive that could tie 'er down, Kenway."

"What about a woman?" he asked.

"Oh, quit playin' word games." Mary rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Aye, I do," Edward conceded.

"Why d'you ask?" Mary said, suspicious. Was he going to try to wed her or some such nonsense? Of course, he was already married.

"I was just curious," Edward said mildly. "It would bother most men. Most women, too, I reckon."

Mary shrugged. "I'm not most men."

"That you're not, lass," he said, and pressed a kiss to her brow.

"Are _you?"_ she asked, still wary.

"What?"

"Now you've 'ad us, d'you intend to try to keep us?" Mary looked up at him, sharp-eyed. Edward opened his mouth.

"Don't lie to me, Kenway," she said. He shut it again and frowned down at her. For a moment, she thought she might have ruined it all. That would break her heart, but she knew it would be far worse to have constant spats with Edward over such a stupid thing as his jealousy. That would sow far more bitterness later than she ever could now. Edward sighed.

"Mary..." He looked down, folding her hand in his, then brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles, soft and scratchy and just a little wet. Mary swallowed hard.

"Jim's a dear friend. I want to keep him. So's Anne, for that matter. And if I could spend a bit more time with Mary, too..." His eyes were steady and so earnest. "I'd like that. It'd be enough for me."

"Really?" she asked, skeptical and wanting so badly to believe him.

"What do you want me to _say,_ lass? If I could -- " He looked away again, a muscle flexing in his jaw. "If I could keep you, if you'd be mine -- I -- " Edward never had to grope for words like this. Mary's heart thumped uncomfortably under her breastbone.

"You'd never be my woman, would you? Would you want that?" he said quietly.

 _What about Caroline?_ Mary thought, but she didn't want to bring his wife up now. This whole conversation was a tinderbox, and that would surely send it up in flames. Kenway was staring at their clasped hands, clutching her fingers tight. _He's just as scared of losing me as I am of losing him,_ she thought suddenly. What would it mean to be Edward's, anyway? Sail with him and share his bed? Give up her ship? Give up _Anne?_ Stay here and bear his children while he went off to sea without her? No. She'd sworn years ago never to give herself to a man like that. Would he ask it of her? Mary was afraid to find out.

"I'm no man's, Kenway," she said quietly.

"Aye, I know," said Edward, still not looking at her.

"But I liked this. If... we could be Jim and Edward mostly, and Mary and Edward when we can -- I'd like that," she said slowly. He looked up at her, hope starting in his eyes.

"I really would," Mary said.

"You meant what you said last night?" he asked.

"What?"

"Best out of three," Edward said.

Mary smiled at him crookedly. "I 'ope it's more than three, Kenway," she said. A grin broke across his face like the dawn, and Mary leaned up and kissed him.


	2. If you ever want to do that again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward/Mary. Setup, face-sitting, anal fingering, FEEEELINGS, and vaginal sex, in that order.
> 
> I'm trying something new with writing the Mary/Jim dichotomy from Edward's POV. Please tell me if it's too confusing.

Edward wasn’t sulking. That would be childish. No, he was just sitting and thinking was all. It was perfectly natural to be a touch disappointed that Anne had refused him. He’d been weeks at sea and was hoping to get a little comfort in Nassau – looked forward to it, even – and Anne had been surprisingly enthusiastic about the prospect of future liaisons after that night at his manor, and he’d _thought…_ Well. It didn’t matter. He could go down to the brothel later, drop a few _reales_ on one of the ladies there. Maybe Lucy was working tonight? But the thought didn’t cheer him up much. He’d head down that way in a bit. Just as soon as he finished his drink, of course. Edward scowled at his beer. He _wasn’t_ sulking.

“Anne says you’re sulkin’,” a familiar voice said. Edward looked up, surprised. James Kidd was standing at his elbow, large as life, a drink in one hand, the other propped on his hip. (It was easier to think of him as Jim like this, with his hair up and his coat on, Edward had decided. It wouldn’t do for Edward to correct himself and call her Mary in the wrong company, would it?)

“Jim!” Edward said, pleasure and irritation at war in his chest. “I didn’t know you were in Nassau.”

“Just docked. I’ve not been ‘ere an hour,” Jim said. He set down his cup, then pulled back the other chair at Edward’s corner table and flopped into it.

“I am _not_ sulking,” Edward said.

“Y’surely are. What’s got your goat, Kenway?”

“Anne didn’t tell you that, too?” Edward grumbled.

“She said she was off to see Jack – ”

“Hmph.”

“ – and that _you_ were in the pub sulkin’, and I ought to go soothe your ruffled feathers if I liked,” Jim said.

“My _what?”_ Edward snapped. Being turned down for a tumble was one thing, but really, there was only so much a man could be expected to endure! And _now_ Jim was _laughing_ at him.

“It was Anne, wasn’t it? What’d the lass do to you? Let’s ‘ave it,” Jim said, chuckling. Edward glowered.

“She turned me down – ” he began, but Jim cut him off with a guffaw.

“Oh, is _that_ all? What’s the matter, Kenway? Never ‘ad a woman say no to your ‘andsome – ”

“No! I mean, yes! I mean – damn it, Jim. She turned me down for _Calico Jack,”_ Edward said.

 _“Ah._ And there’s the rub, eh?” Jim nodded sagely, or as sagely as a man could while trying and failing to suppress his laughter.

“I don’t know _what_ she sees in him,” Edward muttered. He could feel an infuriating flush creeping up his cheeks at Jim’s obvious amusement. Jim’s eyebrows bobbed; his crooked smile spoke of knowledge to which Edward was _certainly_ not privy.

“Well?” Edward demanded.

“That’s ‘er business, I reckon,” Jim said blandly, sipping his rum.

“She never refused _you_ for Calico Jack,” Edward said, crossing his arms.

“She just did, Kenway.”

Edward blinked. “What?”

“What d’you think I asked ‘er when I saw ‘er? She said she was off to see ‘im, and sent me to find you instead.” Jim shook his head at Edward, amused. “Y’think Anne never tells me no? Is that what lovin’ a woman means to you? ‘Avin’ ‘er whenever y’please?”

“Jesus, of course not. But _Calico Jack?”_

Jim shrugged. “You’re takin’ this awful personal.”

“It’s just – is he really a better prospect? Can he even _perform?_ He’s always drunk,” Edward said, his face unaccountably heating.

“Maybe it ‘as nothin’ to do with you. Did y’think of that?” Jim said.

Edward opened his mouth to argue, then shut it again. Jim was, well, Mary. Edward supposed she would understand women a little better than he did. Still, it wasn’t as if women didn’t get jealous. It wasn’t as if women didn’t have egos. He found this whole conversation rather mystifying. But then again…

“She really turned you down for him, too?” Edward asked.

“Aye.” Jim was matter-of-fact. Edward mulled that over. Anyone with eyes in his head could see how Anne felt about Jim. Bedding the two of them had only made it more obvious – they adored each other. Edward had no designs on Anne’s adoration: he wasn’t a fool. She was beautiful, of course, and _tremendously_ enjoyable in bed, but there was no real spark between them, and Anne would never have eyes for him the way she did for Mary. All else being equal, Edward would take Anne for a friend over a lover. It wasn’t even that she’d told him no that was the problem – it was who she’d gone with _instead._ Edward’s pride was hurt in a way it never would have been if Anne had refused him in favor of a night with Mary. (Who _wouldn’t_ want to spend a night with Mary, after all?)

But here was Jim sitting in front of him, sipping his rum as cool as a cucumber, telling Edward that Anne had rebuffed his advances in favor of a night with Calico bloody Jack. The lad wasn’t bluffing: he was entirely unbothered by what Edward considered to be a rather sorry state of affairs. Anne had obviously done this before, and surely would again, and Jim simply didn’t mind. He didn’t fear losing her (not that he would, not to _Jack,_ by God,) and he didn’t feel that Anne’s choice of bedmates reflected badly on him… If Jim could be so blasé about it, then surely Edward, who had so much less skin in the game, could do at least half as well.

Edward sighed, then toasted Jim with his tepid beer and a lop-sided smile. Jim inclined his head, raising his cup a little.

“To our sorrows, then,” Edward said.

“ _Your_ sorrows, maybe,” Jim said, but he drank all the same.

“Hmph. Help me drink them away then, lad,” Edward said, trying not to be nettled. Jim smirked at him over the rim of his cup, his eyes rather heavy-lidded. Edward felt a little thrill in his belly and swallowed hard.

“What?” he said, doing his best to sound indifferent. Jim’s smirk only broadened. Damn.

“I’ve got a better idea, Kenway.”

* * *

Most of their loose confederacy kept rooms somewhere in Nassau, including Edward, but Jim’s bed was bigger – not that it was going to matter, Edward thought. They barely made it through the door before she was on him, no Jim in sight, just Mary now, her lithe body pressed against him, backing him up against her bureau, her hands under his shirt, her nails on his skin, her teeth in his lip, undoing his belt with clever fingers. For his part Edward did his best to let her hair down and remove her coat, but Mary was loth to take her hands off him for even the moment she’d need to slip her arms from her sleeves.

“Six weeks, Kenway,” she growled. Edward caught his breath, cupping her head in his hand and kissing her hard. He’d been all but counting the days since he’d last seen her, more than a month at sea with only his own hand and the memory of that night in Gran Inagua to keep him company. His thoughts had wandered to her constantly, the way she’d cried out when he filled her, how her head fell back as she climaxed, the look in her eyes the next morning when she’d woken him just to curl up in his arms, anxious with want. Had she really been thinking of him as well?

“I missed you too,” he tried to joke. Mary bit his ear and Edward drew a shuddering breath. Back on the Jackdaw, he had spent most nights imagining himself sweeping Mary off her feet, carrying her to bed and making lo – and _ravishing_ her the way she deserved, but the way things were going so far, it rather seemed that he was the one getting ravished, and he didn’t have it in him to object. She yanked his shirt off over his head and then dragged her nails down his ribs; Edward gasped at the delicious sting of it. Mary’s tongue tasted sweetly of rum; she reached down his britches and wrapped one rough, calloused hand around his cock. Edward moaned into her mouth.

“So you did,” she said, smug at finding him already hard and aching for her. She stroked down the length of him just once, twisting her wrist at the end, and Edward sucked in a breath, overwhelmed by the sudden surge of pleasure.

“Get on the bed,” Mary ordered, her voice low and husky with desire.

“But you’ve still got all your clothes on, that’s – ”

“Get. On. The bed.” Her eyes burned into his, and Edward was speechless. Mary grabbed him by the waist and steered him backwards across the room; Edward stopped when he felt the backs of his knees hit the bedstead, and Mary put her hands on his chest and shoved. Edward dropped down onto the lumpy mattress unresisting, catching himself on his elbows and looking up at her hungrily. Mary stood over him like the pirate queen she was, her chin high, her eyes hot, her hair loose and a little mussed, her shirt and coat open and falling from her shoulders.

Mary let her coat drop to the floor. Her shirt followed soon after and Edward sat up, reaching out to touch her, but she shoved him down again. Edward had to lie there and watch as she yanked off her boots and then took her own sweet time removing her trousers, inch by tantalizing inch, narrow hips and lean thighs, pale save for the odd freckle here and there. Mary ran one long-fingered hand leisurely through the thatch of black hair between her legs while Edward watched her, desperate. He’d never wanted anyone so badly in his life.

“Mary,” he said, trying and failing not to beg. She smiled down at him, darkly satisfied, then climbed onto the mattress above him, straddling his thighs. Edward’s cock was out and ready for her but she ignored it, bracing her hands on either side of his head and bending down to kiss him. Edward surged up against her, _needing_ to touch her, and Mary let him; she kissed him hungrily as he ran his hands over her long, lean body, filling his palms with her small breasts, feeling the softness of her skin, the bumps and divots of her scars. Edward wanted so badly to pull her down onto him, wanted to thrust up into her cunt and feel himself inside her, he wanted her to cling to him as he fucked her, wanted to please her, wanted her nails digging into his shoulders, her teeth at his neck, his name on her lips – but Mary held herself above him, teasing and relentless.

“Please – ” Edward said, but Mary cut him off.

“Shh.” She grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged just hard enough to silence him, the sting of it going straight to his cock, and then she was moving, thank God – wait – she was crawling _up,_ not settling down onto him. Edward lay there, panting and confused, until his head was cupped between her thighs. Mary reached down and parted her bush with two fingers, and Edward could see how wet she was, the soft, pink, glistening folds of her, he could _smell_ her arousal, overwhelming with her cunt bearing down on him. Edward had never done this before – not in this position, at any rate – but it was obvious what Mary wanted, and by God he was willing.

She gave a little gasp when he took her into his mouth, and ground her hips down against him, pinning his head against the mattress. Edward moaned. There was nothing but _Mary_ down here, the scent of her all around him, the taste of her filling his mouth, her weight above him, holding him in place while she took her pleasure from him. Edward wrapped his hands around her thighs, as much to ground himself as to pull her closer, and tried to think back to the last time he’d had his mouth on her cunt, every instruction she’d given him, everything she’d liked. She was rocking against his tongue, and he felt her cunt flex as he licked her. Edward’s cock hung neglected, heavy and aching behind her, slowly dripping slick onto his belly.

“God, I missed this mouth,” Mary said breathlessly. “Ah, _ah –_ good lad, y’ remembered – just like that.” She sighed and Edward felt satisfaction surge through him at her praise.

“Down a little,” she told him, and he complied, “ _oh God – ”_ Edward’s breathing was growing faster in time with Mary’s, her obvious enjoyment of his touch and the way she rubbed herself against him almost unbearably arousing as he lay there, trapped beneath her, drowning in her cunt. If she didn’t reach back to touch his cock he was going to lose his mind – his sole purpose was to please her, he could never ask for anything more than this –

“Fuck, Edward!” Mary was pressing herself down hard against him, cutting off his air; Edward sucked in a ragged breath when she rocked back for a moment and then she was on him again. His heartbeat thrummed along the length of his cock, a desperate staccato begging for relief. His fingers were digging into Mary’s thighs, he realized, but he lacked the wherewithal to loosen his grip, so intent was he on the feel of her in his mouth, the way she was beginning to tremble above him.

She climaxed fast and hard, with a cry and a violent shudder, her weight crushing him down into the mattress, and Edward kept his tongue moving desperately, his world narrowed to the space between her thighs. After an endless moment the tremors began to ease; Mary pulled away from him with a soft hiss – too sensitive now to take any more? But she didn’t climb off him, just knelt there, catching her breath. Edward’s tongue felt thick with the taste of her.

“Mary,” he mumbled.

“Oh, Christ,” she sighed, and finally rolled off him, then curled around his head and bent to kiss him upside-down, her fingers light on his throat, sucking her own slick off his lips. Edward reached up and threaded his fingers through her hair, gripping the back of her head and returning her kiss with passion. Mary’s chin hit his nose a little harder than intended (Edward hoped, at least,) and he flinched, grunting at the pain; Mary pulled back with a little huff of a laugh.

“Sorry, Edward,” she said. He smiled up at her, amused.

“I’ve had worse in pursuit of a woman,” Edward said.

“Anne chipped my tooth once, goin’ in for a kiss,” Mary told him. Edward laughed outright at that.

“Really?”

“Aye. This one, ‘ere.” Mary pointed.

“Oh, I see it!”

“She’s insatiable.”

“Aye,” Edward said. Mary ran a heated glance down the length of him, still spread out mostly naked on her bed.

“She’s not the only one, eh?” she said. Edward was still achingly hard, and he felt her gaze like a physical touch on his skin.

“No, she’s not,” he replied, his voice husky with desire. Mary looked down at him with smoldering brown eyes, a smug little smile playing around her mouth.

“Strip,” she said. “I’ll be right back.” And then, to Edward’s dismay, she got out of bed. He sat up.

“Where are you going?” he asked, but Mary only winked at him and opened her bureau. For a moment Edward thought she was going to get dressed and leave him alone and unsatisfied in her bed, but she pulled out a flask, not a pair of britches. Edward looked at it blankly.

“Strip, Kenway!” Mary said, her voice sharp. Edward rose hastily, kicking out of his boots, breeches and stockings, somewhat at a loss.

“What’s that for?” he asked.

“Ever been buggered before?” Mary said. Edward blinked.

“And what precisely are you planning to bugger me _with_ , lass?” he demanded. She held up a hand and wiggled her fingers at him with a suggestive smirk. Oh. Right.

“What’s good for the goose…” Mary said blandly, but there was a sparkle in her eyes. Edward wavered between anxiety and excitement. He’d never had anyone in his arse before – most women weren’t interested in that sort of thing – although before he’d found out Jim was Mary, sometimes he’d wondered if – but that was idle speculation, not –

“You’ll like it, Kenway. And if y’ don’t, we’ll stop, and you can ‘ave me ‘owever y’please. Sound good?” Mary said. Edward licked his lips.

“Aye,” he said softly. Mary smiled.

“Get on the bed,” she said. This time, Edward obeyed without argument. Mary came to him and kissed him, all lips and tongue and hands in his hair, dropping her mysterious flask on the mattress, and Edward gathered her close, reveling in the feeling of the full length of her pressed against him, skin to skin. His cock had begun to flag a bit as they talked, but Mary took him in hand and stroked him back to his full hardness; she didn’t stop until Edward was panting, thrusting into her grip.

“On your ‘ands and knees,” she murmured, and Edward complied, feeling uncertain. Mary was still close, running a slow hand down his spine, pressing a wet, sucking kiss to his shoulder.

“God, look at you,” she said, her voice rough, fingers digging into the flesh of his arse. “’Ead down, now.” She pressed against the back of his neck and Edward lowered himself to the mattress. He felt so exposed like this, vulnerable, bare and open – he wasn’t sure he liked it. Mary stroked his hair as though he were an anxious horse.

“Good lad,” she said softly, and picked up that flask. Edward watched her slick up her fingers with its contents – it was oil, he thought – and then she moved behind him, stroking his back and thigh with her dry hand.

“Relax, now,” Mary murmured, and then her oil-slick fingers were tracing down his cleft. Edward was wholly unprepared for the sensation. It was unnerving to feel someone spread him out like this, but then her fingertips slipped over his arsehole and that felt shockingly _good_ , and it wasn’t some stranger, it was Mary touching him, and he – he –

“Relax, Edward.” Mary’s husky voice rolled over him like water. She stroked his balls with one hand, and trailed oiled fingers around his arsehole with the other. “You’re too tight. I can’t take you like this, I’ll ‘urt you. Relax.” Edward took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to release the tension in his thighs and the muscles down between them.

“There you are. Good lad. Ready?”

Edward nodded hesitantly.

“All right then.”

Mary breached him and it _burned_. He’d never had someone inside him before, it stung, it was so intimate, strange, terrifying –

“Ssh, relax. You’re makin’ it worse. Breathe through it. I know it’s strange at first. Relax, Edward. You did it before, so do it again.” Her voice was slow and steady, grounding him. Edward forced himself to take another deep breath, then let it out. It took him a few tries before Mary stopped cajoling him, and finally murmured, “Good lad.”

She pressed in deeper. Once again, Edward was unprepared for the pleasure of it. The pain was still there, but the feel of her inside him was – he didn’t know how to describe it. Maybe this was what women felt when a man entered them? He would have to ask Mary later, when he wasn’t transfixed by her fingers. He could feel her knuckles pressed against his entrance, those oiled fingertips brushing against his balls.

“Like that, do you?” Mary asked. Edward panted out a wordless affirmation, and he felt her move inside him and he moaned – was she going to fuck in and out of him? Was that what –

 _“Fuck!”_ Edward cried. He hadn’t meant to, but the sudden pleasure had torn it out of him. His fists were clenched on the mattress. Edward sucked in a breath. Mary did it again. _“Ah!_ Oh _God – ”_

The sensation was sudden, intense – darts of ecstasy lancing through him – she had found something in him to touch, and every time she did – Edward realized, dimly, that he was being far too loud, that he mustn’t call her name, that someone might hear, but he couldn’t quiet himself. It felt too good, and Mary showed no signs of stopping.

“What – what are you – _ah_ – _fuck,_ Mary – ” He couldn’t even string a sentence together, but she seemed to understand.

“You know that spot in a woman’s cunt that likes t’be touched?” she said.

“Ah! _Fuck –_ aye,” Edward panted.

“Men ‘ave one too, right _‘ere.”_ Mary punctuated that with a deep press of her finger; Edward buried his face in the mattress to muffle his shout.

“I think you’ll take a second finger, Kenway,” Mary said.

“That’s – just _one?”_ It felt _huge_ inside him.

“It’ll be even better with two,” Mary assured him. Well, he had trusted her so far.

“All right,” he said. Mary pressed a soft kiss to his flank, and then withdrew. Edward felt suddenly bereft without her in him, aching, _empty –_ and then her fingertips were back at his arsehole, freshly slicked with oil.

“Relax, remember?” Mary said, but Edward was already doing it, letting out a long, slow breath, rocking back onto her fingers. He was ready for the pain this time, the unaccustomed stretch of her entering him. The added girth of a second finger stung, but Edward thought he might rather like it, the same way he liked Mary’s teeth and nails on his skin, and then she was fully hilted in him, _God_ , so deep inside, and –

Edward didn’t bother trying to keep quiet, just pressed his face into the mattress and let the cries come as Mary fucked him. Her every thrust overwhelmed him with pleasure, and he wondered how long she could keep this up, how long he could stand it – could he spend from this alone? Or could Mary fuck him indefinitely, until he was utterly wrung out with exhaustion and still begging for more? And then she wrapped her free hand around his cock, and Edward lost the ability to think at all.

The pleasure rose up like a wave and swept him away. Edward had no idea if he was still crying out – his world had shrunk down to Mary’s hands on him and in him, the way her fingers moved in tandem, pressing deep into that secret place inside while she stroked his shaft. He couldn’t see, couldn’t think – there was nothing but the deafening ecstasy of her touch. His climax had been building for as long as Mary had been fucking him, and now, as she thrust him down into the tight circle of her grip, it took him over completely. Edward felt himself shudder as he spent, felt his cock flexing hard, his arsehole clenching around Mary’s fingers, pulling her deeper into him, not letting her go. A shout tore at his throat. He was helpless under her, and it was so good he had no words for it.

Mary stayed with him as Edward trembled through the aftershocks, pressing soft kisses to his back and murmuring half-coherent praise, her fingers still in him. When at last he made to roll onto his side she pulled out of him and rose; Edward caught at her half-blindly, his hands aching from gripping the mattress so tight, but she stepped out of his reach.

“Let me clean up,” she said. Edward lay there and watched her pour some water from a pitcher into the bowl on her bureau; Mary washed her hands with the shaving soap she kept for appearances’ sake, then tossed the water out the window and came back to bed, drying her hands on a rag, then gathering his spend up in it where he’d spilled himself on the mattress and dropping the wad of damp cloth carelessly onto the floor. Tidying done, she settled herself beside him.

“’Ow was that?” she asked, as if she didn’t already know. Edward wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close with a deep sigh. His whole body ached pleasantly from the intensity of his climax; even the lingering pain in his arsehole was an enjoyable reminder of who he’d just had inside him.

“I never knew it could be like that,” Edward admitted.

“Bad or good?” she asked, relentless as ever.

“Good,” he said. Mary was cuddled against him, close enough that he couldn’t see her face, but he felt her grin against his collarbone.

“Good,” Mary mumbled, and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

Lying with Mary in his arms was a singular pleasure, Edward thought. He’d dreamed of it often enough, imagining her pliant against him, pleasuring her slowly in his bed back at the manor while the sun poured through the windows and pooled in the sheets around them. Reality was less hazy-gold and all the better for it: Mary was warm, her body firm with muscle; the rise and fall of her ribs as she breathed under his hand, the butterfly’s kiss of her lashes on his skin, the feel of her smile pressed against his chest where she thought he couldn’t see – these were things a daydream could never capture. She smelled of their mingled sweat, sharp and sensual, and the scent of her cunt lingered in his beard. Edward pressed his lips into her hair and she snuggled closer, one arm slipping under his to curl around his back.

He had no words at all for the way it felt to hold her, no words for the ache in his chest. All he knew was that he never wanted the moment to end. That night at Gran Inagua when she’d fallen asleep beside him, lulled by Anne’s snores, he had half-wished the sun would never rise, that the night would go on forever, Mary cradled against him, her cheek on his shoulder, one hand on his chest, relaxed and heavy just above his heart. That morning, the sight of her all gilded with sunlight, the way she’d settled herself into his embrace, as though there were nowhere else she’d rather go, as though she belonged there.

The urge struck him again, as it had that day six weeks ago, to beg her to stay with him. From Nassau they could be at Gran Inagua in a day if the winds were fair, and he and Mary could stay at the manor house, just the two of them, no need for subterfuge, no need for Jim, no need to even get out of bed if they didn’t wish to. Edward could do everything for her he’d ever thought of, and Mary could take from him everything she’d ever wanted, and he could tell her with his body all the things he’d never be able speak aloud. Anne could come if she liked, and sleep in Edward’s bed or elsewhere, whatever she pleased, and Mary could come and go between them – anything to bring her there and see her smile, open and unguarded, the way she almost never did. If only Anne had taken him up on the offer of the pub! Damned shame, that, and not just because Anne and Mary were lovers. (Not that he’d even known it when he made the offer, of course.)

Maybe he ought to be jealous of Anne – most men would be, Edward imagined. He couldn’t help but see Anne as Mary’s woman, no matter what Mary said on the matter. They might both be free to tumble whom they pleased, but there was something deep between them. They loved each other, but that was no cause for Mary to keep herself from his bed, for here she was, sharing herself with him gladly – and sharing Anne, too, provided he hadn’t dreamed their first night together. (Sometimes he wondered about that.) What right had Edward to demand anything else from them? And why should he, when Mary’s love for Anne cost him nothing he’d a right to? Mary loving Anne was as surely a part of her as the tattoos on her skin, and Edward found he wanted all of her, even the part that was pointed to Anne like a compass at a lodestone.

Perhaps that was why Mary minded so little when Anne took other men to her bed, Edward thought. _There’s not a man alive that could tie ‘er down, Kenway,_ she’d said. Perhaps she loved all of Anne, even the rootless part, the part that took and tumbled whomever she pleased whenever she could. Anne might never settle down the way people were supposed to, but what did that matter? She asked no more of Mary than she was willing to give herself, it seemed, and Mary took her as she was, and didn’t hold it against her. That made sense to him.

The sun had set while Edward lay there pondering. He would have wondered if Mary was asleep, but her fingers trailed idly up and down against his back; her head was still nestled under his chin. Edward ran a toe gently up the edge of the sole of her foot, and felt her lashes flutter. He bent his head a little, nuzzling at her hair, wanting to kiss her. She obligingly turned her face up to his, and Edward pressed his lips to hers, cupping her cheek in his hand. Mary deepened the kiss, one hand wrapping around the back of his neck as she pressed her body close against him. Edward wrapped a hand around her thigh and drew her leg up over his hip; Mary sighed with pleasure, not breaking their kiss. He pushed her onto her back and settled atop her, enjoying the feel of her under him, the way her lips parted for his tongue, the brush of her toes on the back of his thigh as she tightened the hold of her leg around his waist, drawing him down tighter against her. Her arms were around his neck, her fingers in his hair; Edward bent his head to kiss her neck, biting the sensitive skin there gently at first, then harder when she breathed deep and arched up under him.

Mary turned her head to catch his lips with hers, rocking her hips up against his thigh as she did so; Edward braced his leg against the bed to give her something stable to rub against and she moaned into his mouth, clinging to him. Edward’s cock was hardening quickly, and the way Mary was arching her back, he rather thought she was ahead of him in that regard. He wanted to take _her_ this time – letting her fuck him had been, well, incredible really, but he wanted to be inside her now, pressed against her as close as he could be; he wanted to whisper her name in her ear as she spent herself under him.

Fortunately, Mary seemed to be in complete agreement with him. This was one of those perfect, silent moments during lovemaking when no words need be exchanged, when all parties move in concert, and everything necessary can be communicated with the touch of a hand, a soft kiss, a heated look. Mary fidgeted and Edward rose up to give her some space between their bodies, and she turned over beneath him, laying on her belly with her knees slightly bent, lifting her hips up a little, her legs spread for him. Edward pressed kisses to the knobs of her spine and slipped a hand between her legs; finding her wet and ready, he took himself in hand and guided himself into her carefully. She was slick and hot and she tightened around him as he rested atop her, and Edward moaned softly into her neck as he kissed her.

A slight shift of her weight had them both leaning to the side a little, which gave enough room for Mary to take one of Edward’s hands in hers and draw it down her front between her legs to press against her cunt. Her breath came quick, little pants with a bit of voice to them as she showed him how to touch her, fingertips playing lightly over his knuckle just as Edward’s fingers played over that small nub of flesh hidden within her folds where so much of her pleasure seemed to reside. Once she stopped tapping at his knuckles to warn him of a mistake and her hand started clenching convulsively against his instead of guiding him, then Edward thought he was doing well enough to start thrusting into her in earnest, drawing back and then slamming himself home, deep in her cunt. He was rewarded with desperate little cries and the sight of Mary’s fingers white-knuckled as she clutched at the mattress.

Edward pressed his forehead against her shoulder, panting, his eyes clenched shut as he struggled to keep himself in check. Mary was twitching around him as he touched her; she was tight, _so_ tight, her body clinging to his cock as though she couldn’t bear for him to leave her empty. Having felt her deep in his arse as he spent not so long ago, Edward had some idea how that might feel, for the first time in his life, and the thought of her aching to be filled by him as he had ached for her was unbearably erotic.

Mary’s climax came on in ripples, like stones dropped into a still pool: the change in her breathing, the way she arched her hips up against his, the tremors deep in her cunt as it drew closer. Edward concentrated fiercely on not changing his rhythm, on stroking her just as she’d shown him she wanted, on fucking her through it steadily, and he was managing well until she spent herself in earnest and her cunt clamped down around him, hot and soft and hard and wet and _burning_ , and Edward’s climax hit him like a tidal wave. What little focus he could maintain through the overwhelming pleasure went to his hand between her thighs, knowing even as she flexed against his fingers that he couldn’t stop touching her, he _mustn’t,_ but oh God, it was all he could do in that moment with Mary shuddering under him as he spilled inside her.

At last it eased, and Mary drew his arm out from under her, then collapsed onto her belly, almost melting into that lumpy mattress. Edward wanted to flop down on top of her, but he was afraid to crush her beneath him, so he slid out of her regretfully and settled partway to the side, one shoulder resting on her back, one arm around her, one leg draped over hers. Mary sighed deeply and Edward did his best to kiss her hair without moving his head; she probably didn’t feel it, but he meant it all the same.

“Edward,” Mary murmured.

“Hmm?” he asked.

“Nothin’,” she said. “Just sayin’ your name.” He _had_ to kiss her after that, and rose up a little, wrapping his arm around her waist and drawing her closer so he could press his lips to her cheek.

“Mary,” he said softly.

“Hmm.” There was no question in her voice, just a pleased acknowledgment. She snuggled against him, her back to his chest, her arse firm against his softened cock. Edward stretched out his arm under her head and settled himself, gathering her hair to one side so he could press his lips to the nape of her neck. She felt perfect, cradled against him like this, warm and comfortable in the dark.

“I _did_ miss you,” Edward said, and regretted it immediately – too risky, too emotional, too _much_ – what if she – ?

But Mary just said, “I missed you too, Edward,” and he felt her cheek bunch up against his bicep as she smiled, and the fear came unknotted in his chest. He’d wake with a numb and useless arm if they went to sleep like this, Edward knew; he didn’t care. He kissed the back of her neck, giving her the least little slip of his tongue.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm celebrating Fingers In His Ass Sunday early this week. Cheers.
> 
> Btw, I've decided Edward and Mary's song is [Wild Mountain Thyme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=go6v6R5pD7A), which has nothing to do with the fact that I listened to it on loop while writing the entire second half of this chapter.


End file.
